ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser
Mac Fraser is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in all the games, along with Kaori Nishidake, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. Except for the European version of SSX Tricky. In the original 'SSX', Mac is 15 years old, however, he ages through out the series, being 18 in 'SSX 3', and 20 in 'SSX On Tour'. Mac begins as a cool and young teenager with a love of snowboarding. He is always the first on the mountain, the last off, and he rarely takes a break in between. Mac makes his own music, giving him a positive groove when snowboarding. As he gets older he gets a little more mature, but his spirit remains the same. Mac is an American. His height, weight and age vary in each game. Friend: Kaori Nishidake (all of the games) Enemies: Moby Jones (Tricky), Luther Dwane-Grady (Tricky), JP Arsenault (SSX 3 and Blur), Sid (On Tour) (Presumably) SSX New to the competitive scene and striking for respect, Mac rides a stylish flare the quiet confidence of riders twice his age. Mac's Personal Info *Nationality: American *Height: 5’4” *Weight: 120 lbs *Age: 15 *Blood Type: AB *Style: Freestyle *Edging: 10/21 *Speed: 9/22 *Stability: 14/28 *Tricks: 16/32 SSX Tricky Mac is by far the youngest rider on the tour at age 15, and a bit of a pardox. He can be really immature, even for his young age, trying too hard for attention and to be everyone's buddy. But there are times when he isolates himself, turns into a lone wolf and looks out at the world with the eyes of a much older and experienced person. His fellow competitors mistake this for snobbery, but Mac is wary of building lasting friendships. Mac has arguably had the toughest childhood of the SSX competitors, and he learned the harsh reality lessons very early in his life. He learned to make himself invisible when necessary, and this has translated into a successful strategy for racing. "Where did he come from?" the standard reaction to his victories. *Nationality: American *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 130 lbs *Age: 16 *Blood Type: AB *Rider Style: Freestyle *Alternate Sport: Skateboarding *Motto: "You lookin' for a smack down?" *Dream Date: Tara Dakides *Friend: Kaori *Enemy: Moby *Favorite Movie: Skate vidoes *Favorite Reading: DJ Magazine *Favorite Music: Blink 182, DJ Carl Cox *Favorite Course: Pipedream *Favorite Trick: Walkin' the Dog *Other Hobbies: School, hangin' with buds, laying down tracks, playing video games *Greatest Strength: Style, excellence of execution *Greatest Weakness: Beautiful women 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' thumb|300px|left 'Interview' Q''':What is your favorite course? Pipedream man! Tricks are my specialty and the Pipe is a trick junkie's dream. I love grinding all them rails' and pullin' crazies, and there's a dope ledge off the gap that'll really take ya places! Yeah, and airtimes, whoa baby, you can get SWEET air on that bad track! '''Q:What is your favorite trick and why? Walkin' the Dog. It's one of the first skateboarding tricks I learned when I was just a lil' grommet. It's old school so it has a special place in my heart, y'know? Though to do on a snowboard, no lip to use as a pivot, so you kinda gotta kick the board around to get walkin' motion. Don't think any one else can do it; leastwise, not as good as me! Q''':If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? World-Class Dj! Yeah I'd tour and do big raves and stuff all over the world. I'll get cool chicks and chucks bopping to my big beats and get paid big bucks too. Hey, that's a pretty good rap! Chicks dig Djs. I mean, they already dig me lots, but if I was a big-time Dj, I'll have to peel 'em off! Yeah sweeeeet...peeling off hot, sweaty race chicks, yeah, that'll be dope! '''Q:Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? Man, that Moby's always on me. I dunno why he doesn't like me. Maybe he's jealous, y'know? He's old; he's gonna hafta retire soon, and I haven't even hit my peak yet! Q''':What about friends? You seem pretty close to Kaori. Kaori? Uh,yeah...I guess...She's pretty, ah, she's pretty nice...yeah,I guess she's a friend. We hang out sometimes... '''Q:What is your greatest strength? Weakness? Style. Excellence of execution. Perfect form, everytime. I am the trickiest of the tricky. Tricky, Tricky, Tricky! Man, I just look real good out there! The judges love me cause I take 'em all to school! Q:What about weakness? Weakness? Pwagh! Can't think of any...Oh, I know! I have a weakness for beautiful women! Outfits *Snow Business *Redneck Redux *Soylent Ranger *Hot Pants *Bss Ranger *Special Agent *Master SSX 3 Mac is always first on the parks and pipes each morning and the last to pack it in al the end of the day. The new SSX circuit sees an older, more mature and confident Mac Fraser. Mixing his passion for music and riding has given Mac a constant groove and positive vibe that draws others to him. Some would say he is unaware or ambivalent of most things around him, in actuality it\'s more accurate to say that he is highly selective of what he wants or cares to acknowledge. Mac's quiet confidence almost guarantees him a season long spot up on the podium. Rider's D'NA *Nationality: American *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 140 lbs *Age: 18 *Blood Type: AB *Stance: Regular *AKA: Mac "Smack" Fraser Rider's Faves *Thing to Hate: Skiers in the Park *Place to Ride: Mammoth Mountain, USA *Riding Partner: Kaori Nishidake *Riding Victim: JP Arsenault *Other Sport: Skateboarding *Trick: Rail, switch nosepress to hella pop to switch backside lipslide *SSX Event: Super Pipe, Big Air *Secret Spot: Heidi's Playground *Food: Lemonade *Accessory: MP3 player and headphones *Career Highligh:- Every time I ride! Rider Qn'A *Boxers or Briefs: Uhhh...lemme check, boxers! No, briefs! *Things You Have broken: Hearts baby, hearts. *If You Weren't A Pro: An extra in a zombie film *The Word: "I may not be much, but I'm all I think about." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Mac sents out: *''Nate being Peak 2's top dog? Not for long! Right? Riiiight?'' *''The bigger he is, the harder he falls, show Nate who's boss!'' *''Please take Psymon down a notch, PLEASE.'' *''Time for the MAC SMACKDOWN.'' *''I know it's hard being a goof - but your doing a good job!'' SSX Blur Forever listening to music, often eccentric, and always a serious competitive force, Mac has worked hard on his skills and is ready to show them off this year on the mountain. Just don't ask him to hit pause, you'll disturb his rhythm! *Nationality: American *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 140 lbs *Age: 19 *Blood Type: AB *Favorite Event: Big Air and Super Pipe *Stance: Regular *Likes: Lemonade *Dislikes: Skiers *Trait: Music-Fanatic *Partner: Kaori *Rival: JP *Motivation: Take the Mountain Champion title home Quotes from DJ Atomika * Mac Frasier spent the off season exercising his mental toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteeners. * Mac Frasier's pre-game routine never changes. He eats 11 cereal marsh- mallows and puts a worn card in his pocket that says "Be the best you can be." * Mac Frasier isn't afraid of getting technical or throwing up colossal airs, that's what makes him such a threat on the SSX Circuit. * Here's something SSX super fans might not know about the legendary Mac Fraser. When asked what he'd do if he weren't a pro, Mac says he'd be an extra in a zombie film. * When Mac Frasier isn't riding or training, he's working to brew up the world's more perfect lemonade. He takes it pretty seriously, kinda like lemon art. SSX On Tour An older Mac now projects a more confident and capable attitude. Less the erratic and immature young man - more the pro snowboarder who knows his life is going to be filled with the good things - mountains, powder, women, and buds. His teenage sense of mischief and pointless fun still exists - but has now developed into a sly, calculating creative sense of 'what can I mess with now?' He's is no longer the gawky teen with raging acne. With a sweet pad on the mountain (filled with empty pizza boxes, buddies, and video games), Mac is living the pro rider's dream. Doing what he wants, when he wants - with a whole lotta style and an ear to ear smirk. *Nationality: American *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 152 lbs *Age: 20 *Blood Type: AB *Stance: Regular *AKA - Mac 'Smack' Fraser After the tour... Moved to Canada to work for King Tyson. Became Executive Commander of Water Parks and Petting Zoos. Works too much. Relationships Kaori Nishidake Kaori is described best as Mac's long term crush rather than his riding partner. In SSX Tricky, both Mac and Kaori mention each other in their interviews. While not mentioning Kaori the first time asked, Mac mentions Moby and Luther as enemies, but he doesn't metion any made friends. When asked if he has made any friends the second time, Mac becomes nervous when the interviewer brings Kaori up. Mac somewhat nervously replies, saying she's 'pretty nice' and that they hang out sometimes. Kaori, in the other hand, does mention Mac in her interview. "Mac is also a good friend. We have fun together." In a post event (before a race) Mac does encourage Kaori and even askes her out for pizza. In SSX 3, though not much is shown, in Kaori's trading card, she does put Mac has the person she admires the most and through text messages, she states Mac is cute. It is implied Mac tries to hide his feelings for Kaori from the other riders. Not until SSX On Tour, is where their relationship makes some sort of progress. Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around, and many blame it on her new friend 'Sid'. This implies Kaori is either dating Sid, or her friendship with Mac has faded away. It is unknown if Mac and Kaori were friends in On Tour, or even if EA plans to make them a couple. Moby Jones In SSX Tricky, during a interview Mac states that he doesn't understand why Moby is always 'picking' on him. Mac has Moby listed as his enemy in his Tricky bio. However, Moby has JP listed as his main enemy and his aggression towards Mac is neutral orange. It is revived on SSX 3 by DJ Atomika that Moby and Mac had been room mates for the past circuits, until Moby had enough of Mac's sloppiness. In SSX 3 Mac has JP listed as his main enemy while Moby has Mac listed as his. Griff Simmons Although never written down in any of Mac's bios, it is shown by character interaction in SSX 3 that Mac doesn't like newcomer Griff Simmons. In Mac's trade card, he listed 'Griff's allowance' in his pockets. This is most likely due to the fact that Griff is the youngest member in the SSX circuit, beating Mac's 15 year old record. Rather then an enemy he is a rival/ally. Sid Due to the possibility of Kaori and Sid dating, fans believed Mac and Sid are rivals. JP Arsenault Although JP didn't properly apper in SSX 3, but Blur (which cronilogicly took place the year after SSX 3), had him as Mac's rival, as Moby diverted his attention twords Psymon. This is mostly due to JP's streak of being narcissistic, and the fact that he's been this way with other people (excluding Marisol, Luther, and Elise). Voice Actors *Ryan Wall - SSX - SSX3 (2000-2003) *Joseph May - SSX on Tour (2005) Memorable Quotes *"Stay in school kids!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"I got the skills to pay the bills!" (SSX Tricky) *"King of the clubs, man of the air!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"Live from New York, it's MAC!" (Landing Trick/ SSX 3) *"That was some tasty snow, hope it wasn't yellow!" (Failing Trick/ SSX 3) *"Yo, we own this run!" (To Kaori) (SSX Tricky) *"Ah man, I am my own worst enemy." *"Quit throwin' your fat butt around!" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Can you say, bling, bling, bling?" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Wanna go glad a pizza or something up there?" (To Kaori) (SSX Tricky) *"Your a coach potato?" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Everyone back to my place!" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Check me out girls!" (Big Air/SSX 3) *"MAC-nation!" *"This one is for you guys, JR!" (Big Air/SSX 3) *"Yeah man, I conquered this sucka!" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Another day another goal!" (SSX On Tour) Trivia *Mac is the one of six characters which appear as a Peak Boss in SSX 3. (Along with Nate and Psymon). Griff Simmons, Zoe Payne and Elise Riggs are seen only as bosses if you play Conquer The Mountain as Mac, Nate or Psymon. *At 15 (at the time of the first game), Mac was the youngest character in the first 2 SSX games, untill Griff debut in SSX 3. *Mac is the only character who kept his main friend (Kaori) in all of the games (since Moby's unexplained absences in SSX On Tour, involving Zoe). *Ryan Wall is the only voice actor who reprised his roll as Mac in 3 of the 5 SSX games. *Mac and Marty are two of four characters to be realated to one another (Mac and Marty are cousins), the other two are Nate and Tyson (who are brothers). *It's widely belived that He, Kaori, and Sid are in a love triangle. *Mac's lottery purchase would be a flying car. *Mac's has a pet chihuahua called Max Ultra. *In Mac's pocket's?-Griff's allowance. *The person Mac admires most is Elvis. *Superhero power- A constant groove. Gallery Mac render highres.jpg|Mac in On Tour. 1.jpg Mac_by_AdamWarren.png Ts_macrender.gif|Mac in SSX Tricky. 3x_stuffmac.jpg mac3.jpg|Mac in SSX 3. Macandthechickas.png 18_mac_1.jpg mac_action_4.jpg Category:Characters